


The cabin

by Jeager_Mikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeager_Mikasa/pseuds/Jeager_Mikasa
Summary: This will be a little one shot story based on  what would had happened if Mikasa had asked Eren to escape with her BUT not in the moment he asked “What am I to you” but during the time/period of when he came back after the attack on Liberio and was detained in his cell.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: eren and mikasa otp





	The cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that the following onne shot will contain spoilers for Attack on Titan the manga Chapter 138, so if you don’t want to be spoiled please do not continue to read. 
> 
> Also as I promised I have added some details of the tiktok I shared on twitter *wiggles eyebrows* soo enjoy!

“What if we run away?”

I had come to bring him food, he had been locked in his cell without speaking to anyone after the attack in Liberio… Hange-san had tried talking to him but apparently it did not go well… 

It was my turn to reason with him, but seeing him now after this past 4 years… Afraid of what had happened to him… so many questions surfacing…

Where was he?  
What made you go away?  
What was he doing all this time?

Why did you leave me? 

He wasn’t looking at me but I did catch the sudden tension in his shoulder the moment he noticed my presence, I opened the gate and let myself in.  
\- Eren - 

Nothing, not even a single movement. 

I came closer and sat down by his side putting the tray on my lap I didn’t know how exactly I should even start this conversation leaving me only to look at the food. 

It was a few minutes before he spoke to me.  
\- You should throw that away - 

Surprised by the sudden topic I looked at him… He was looking at my scarf.

Unconsciously touching it I frowned at him  
-No   
Seeing his eyes shift back to mine angrily, he stated   
\- Its a piece of crap, you need to get rid of it -   
\- Why would you… Its not! You gave this to me remember? When you saved me you-   
\- I SAID THROW IT AWAY! - He had smashed the food that was resting on my lap to the floor, he had come closer, arm resting near my hip. 

Trying to hold back tears, I spoke through gritted teeth, still holding the scarf with one hand tightly, I wasn’t looking at him when I spoke.   
\- …. No. 

Catching me off guard he pinned me to the bed holding my shoulders tightly  
\- Dammit Mikasa! Why are you so complicated! -

For anyone else he would have looked furious… A crazy man yelling for no reason but to me it was completely different. 

The only thing that I saw in his eyes was pain… It had caught me by surprise to see so much hurt, he even looked… Desperate?… I couldn’t help myself and timidly I moved my hand from under us and touched his cheek gently… It made my heart ache so much to know he was feeling like this…  
\- Because I love you Eren … And I wont let go of that - 

I smiled sadly at him, tears finally running down my cheeks, I saw his eyes go wide for a few seconds until his jaw tightened with his grip on my shoulders he moved his head to the side… A pained expression on his face.   
\- Please .. Just… - He dropped his head on my shoulder - Please.. Please Mikasa… Just forget about me… Be free - He said, I had started to feel something wet on my shoulder. 

I lifted his head up, holding him close to my face, still crying I smiled - I’m sorry … I cant do that… - Slowly closing my eyes I closed the distance between our mouths in a soft kiss. 

\- Mikasa - I heard him saying against my lips, his hand had travelled to my hip pushing me closer to him, I looked into his eyes… They were hooded over, sadness and hunger for more mixed in those green eyes of his. 

And the thought that was running around in my head earlier came back   
\- What if we run away? - I asked  
\- Mikasa are- He had started to speak but I hushed him… No this wasn’t a question I was telling him to do so.  
\- Run away with me - I said firm, no doubts, if this was going to be the end… It might as well be trying to be happy together. 

He stood, making me stand up with him and held my face between his hands, thumbs removing fallen tears, he looked into my eyes, analyzing me,  
\- Mikasa, are you sure?… What about Armin? What about your life here?  
\- All I want is to be by your side… Armin will look for us but he won’t come with us… He won’t abandon Annie… - I took a step towards him.  
He was still doubting  
\- Its too late Mikas-  
-No, it’s never too late to try and be together… I- I want this…For once I want to be selfish with you… Eren … My life is yours…- I had grasped the hands that were still on my face, eyes pleading with him - Take it - 

And with that he gave one last look at everything, looking back at me I saw determination hit his eyes, taking my hand, we made it out the cell and started to run, avoiding any guards outside, we were making our way into whatever awaited us outside this cruel world. 

*******************************************************************************************  
2 months later and we had created our own little world in the mountains. 

\- I told you it was going to rain, Mikasa! -

We were stuck in some trees watching the rain fall down, the cabin a few feet away.   
\- Lets stay here I wouldn’t want u to get a cold - 

I wasn’t paying much attention to him looking at the sky, there was a part that was clear, letting the sun shine a bit creating a rainbow, I gave him a smile before walking forward into the rainfall  
\- Oi what are you doing!? 

I laughed, twirling in the rain, getting all my clothes wet… I looked over at him stretching my hand. I grabbed his and pushed him out of the hiding spot  
\- Mikasa! What are you doing? - he said  
I hugged him, still laughing I took both his hands  
\- Let’s celebrate! -  
Still confused but following my movements of spinning in the rain trying to dance   
\- Celebrate what? - he questioned  
Turning around as if in dancing like a ballerina I answered  
\- We are finally together and happy -   
Smiling, he embraced me, picking me up and spinning me in the air. 

Yes, we finally had some peace… And we had it together. 

Rain still falling, we stopped, looking at each other smiling .. a breeze hit us making me shiver  
\- It’s getting cold Mika… Let’s go back home. 

He didn’t wait for me to answer and picked me up. I relaxed in his arms, resting my head on his shoulder. He walked inside putting me down in front of the sofa I saw him put some wood in the fireplace lighting it up.   
\- I’ll be right back. 

I stayed in silence switching my gaze from the rain that had started to pour down even harder with some thunder since we made it inside.. It was a chilly evening but the warmth of the fireplace made it comforting.   
\- Here - He said offering me a towel, he proceeded to take off his shirt, both of us blushing by him noticing me stare at him.   
\- You should take that off too, you could get sick… Let me help - 

I let him remove my shirt, his hands gracing my skin, he noticed a mark on my shoulder from the bra strap that had fallen a bit, he came closer, making me hold my breath.  
\- Doesn't this bother you..? - He whispered, his breathing on my skin had sent a shiver down my spine.  
\- N-no - I answered softly   
\- Ah.. - Was his only answer before kissing the spot. 

His lips travelled up finally resting on my neck, kissing and licking before biting and nibbling on my ear,   
\- You know… - His hands moving behind my back unhooking my bra - I haven forgotten about last week, Mikasa…   
Taking the bra off and moving me so my back was resting on the floor he kept kissing my neck, tongue slowly traveling down to my breasts putting a nipple in his mouth and sucking I moaned, my hands on his hair motivating him to go further down. 

I felt my pants being opened and him taking them off in one swift movement I blushed looking at him just observing my body in what was left of my clothes.   
\- E-Eren … - He had reached for the shirt that was tossed aside and grabbed my hands   
\- What are you..? - He had tied them together, kissing me and sucking my bottom lip   
\- Now it’s my turn to take the lead… - 

He took my panties off, holding one of my legs he kissed it, making me shiver. He moved his tongue slowly all the way to my tights, I whimpered, wanting him to go faster and touch the spot that was begging for his attention.   
I saw him smirk before putting his head between my legs   
\- Needy aren't we Mikasa? - 

I felt a finger rub my clit and his tongue right behind moving back and forth licking up every part of me.   
\- Ughh - I tried to move my hands from behind my head wanting to add more pressure on his licks but he stopped suddenly putting my arms back in place   
\- No touching -   
\- But.. E-eren ughh ..- I felt another finger go in harder   
\- I said no touching… But I’d love to hear you saying what you want - He was thrusting his fingers faster.  
My response was an arch of my back moaning out his name.  
Pinching my nipple with his free hand - Mmm I still don't know what you want Mikasa -   
\- Please.. aah Eren - He had started to bend his fingers inside massaging the walls and I was losing it, feeling him take the fingers out he licked them making my body feel even hotter than it already was. 

He finally took off his pants putting himself at the entrance - Is this - he started to ask rubbing the head up and down - what you want? -  
\- Y- yeeESSS - He pushed his way inside quick and hard surprising me enough to scream and lift my hips a bit off the floor i tried moving my hands again but he grabbed the knot putting my hands back in place above my head, staying on top of me he began to move his hips fast and hard biting my neck   
\- Ahh… Eren ughhh -   
\- Thats it Mikasa, I want you to scream my name - He groaned against my ear picking up the pace, my eyes rolling to the back of my head I couldn’t take much more of this.  
I wanted to move my hands to touch him so badly but the grip just tightened - Aah ahh Please… Don’t be so harsh .. Ughh Eren i- i want to touch you - 

He moved himself up again, still connected and untied my hands, noticing the marks of the knots on my wrists he kissed them and then proceeded to hold me by the waist carrying me, he stood up, circling him with my legs locking them behind him for support I threw my head back feeling him go deeper than before.  
\- EREN! Ughh - I kept screaming his name, dragging my nails on his back not caring who heard me.  
\- Mikasa - He moaned, I kissed him, our tongues dancing with one another, he was going faster and I cried almost reaching that climax against his mouth.  
\- Look at me Mikasa, I want to see you cum for me - He ordered, I looked at him, face hot but I couldn’t hold it anymore - I’m cumming. im cumming Eren ahh ahh Ereen!! -  
\- Fuck, Mikasa!

The orgasm had reached both of us like an earthquake making him sit down on the couch behind us. I had moved a bit to lay on my side, still on top of him, resting my head on his shoulder, I opened my eyes not noticing when I had closed them to see him putting the blanket on top of us, he was watching the fire calming running his fingers up and down my back, I nuzzled closer to him feeling happy from the warmth radiating from his body. 

He lifted my chin up, giving me a quick kiss   
\- Are you hungry?  
I shook my head.   
\- Do you want to stay like this, just watching the fire?   
\- Yes

I felt his arm hug me to him and I put my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat while we saw the fire… I could stay like this forever, was the only thought that had passed my mind before I dozed off to sleep.


End file.
